Your Presence is More Than Enough of a Present
by aphamericanhero
Summary: Alfred's best gift was Arthur


Alfred loved the holiday season.

The lights, the decorations, the songs, just everything about the season made his heart fill with joy and a smile spread wide on the his face. However, this season wasn't turning out to be the best, as all his friends and even hisfamilywere all busy. His friends he could understand, but his ownfamilysomehow ended up having plans not involving him. Of course Alfred understood that in the chaos of the season he could've been forgotten entirely, but that didn't make the fact that he was all alone any less painful. So when his boyfriend, an omega named Arthur, asked if he wanted to spend the day with him, Alfred was more than happy to oblige. It was almost as if Arthur knew he was all alone… Which was weird, because he had made a point not to tell anyone, knowing how much more of a blow it would be to his alpha pride. Alfred huffed.It must be one of his weird omega senses.

Alfred's apartment was, to put it lightly, a bit of amess.There were clothes everywhere, dishes in the sinkfrom only yesterday,he added proudly, his bed was unmade, and the kitchen was dirty. It was less of a matter of being an alpha (as his alpha friend, Gilbert, was a neat freak,) than the fact that he was lazy that his apartment was in such a state. He didn't see the need to as no one was there to judge or tell him otherwise. However, the place wasspotlessby time Artie was there.

The first thing Alfred did when he saw his omega was crush him, nuzzling his face in his neck. It felt like it had been forever since he'd seen him, despite it only being a week or so.

"Missed me, did you love?" Arthur mused. Alfred didn't speak, instead nodding and inhaling his scent.

"You smell wonderful.Godhow I'vemissedthat scent." Arthur had been doing his best to reciprocate the hug, but was limited by the amount of things in his hands. Noticing this, Alfred quickly released him and excitedly examined the objects, much like a dog.

"I've brought you gifts." Arthur said, sitting down and patting the seat next to his, inviting Alfred to sit with him as he unfolded the blanket, which, after making hot chocolate for the both of them, he gladly huddled under. Handing him his cup, Alfred relaxed as Arthur snuggled into him. How he'd longed for this.

Breaking the silence that had overtaken them, Alfred asked, "so about those gifts?"

Arthur's eyes widened. "Oh yes, those." Arthur reached and grabbed the bag on the table, presenting it to his alpha. Alfred excitedly reached in the bag, sticking his tongue out from the side of his lip as he searched for the card, knowing Artie was very particular about those sorts of things.

"To my Alfred,"he read,"you may be an insufferable git, oblivious, and unbearable at times, but you're still my Alfred, the most wonderful, charming and sweet person I know. Happy holidays. With all my love, Arthur.Alfred pecked Arthur's red face. "Love ya too Art." In typical Arthur style, all he heard in response was grumpy mumbles. Alfred chuckled and rummaged in the bag, seeing what else his omega had gotten him.

In the end the alpha got a new video game, a handmade sweater which smelled like Arthur, (which was truly a blessing) and some coupons to his favorite burger place. Alfred punctuated each gift with a kiss and a "thank you," making the Brit blush. However, Alfred felt guilty. "I didn't get you anything," Alfred lamented with a pout. It's not that he had forgotten, but ironically, he was too busy and didn't have time to find theperfectgift for Artie. True to his nature, the omega was remarkably talented at finding great presents, something that as an alpha, Alfred struggled with a bit.

"Huh?" Alfred cocked his head, not hearing what Arthur had mumbled.

The omega cleared his throat, blushing furiously. "Isaid,your presence is more than enough of a present." At this, Alfred beamed and tackled Artie, peppering him in kisses. Mind you, Alfred was still going to get him something, but this meant he had time. "Alright, alright, I get it I get it. Now, if you would, please release me love, and we can do something fun. Not that I wouldn't mind spending the day in your arms." Arthur breathed, crushed in his alpha's grip. Alfred promptly did so, dragging him towards the kitchen with a 1000-watt smile plastered on his face.

Alfred was at his happiest spending the day with Arthur and doing silly things. They baked, (or rather, Alfred baked, he wasn't going to allow the omega to set his house on fire) which resulted in dough and flour everywhere and all over their bodies, sang Christmas songs, danced, ate, played with and threw snow at each other, drank hot chocolate, and ended up snuggling on the couch under a blanket, watching movies.

"Alfred," Arthur said after a while of silence, "there's one more gift I haven't given you yet." Alfred sat up, full attention on the Brit as the reached down and drew a framed picture of his mother from out of his pocket Alfred's eyes widened.

"What..? But thatneverleaves your room, it's your most prized possession, why would you-" Alfred cut himself off, realizing what Arthur was implying. " Y-You w-want to m-m-move in with me?!?" For someone who spoke at a mile per minute, he was, for once, at a loss for words. Arthur nodded, smiling warmly.

"You're super easy to read love, and you've been sulky recently. Youlovethe holiday season, you wouldn't be this down if something wasn't wrong. I took that to mean you were going to spend your holiday alone. So I thought that this was the perfect time to ask, I don't ever want you to be alone during the holidays again you git." Alfred kissed Arthur, trying to to convey all his emotions as he embraced him in a warm hug.

"You're the best boyfriend in the world, Art. Of course I want to move in with you." Arthur hugged Alfred back, putting his face in the junction of his neck. Alfred couldn't stop smiling. It was the best holiday he ever had, and with Arthur by his side, he was sure to have many more to look forward to.


End file.
